


A Quick Flight

by TerminalMiraculosis



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, just sibling teasing shenanigans, weblena's mentioned a lot but its not about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalMiraculosis/pseuds/TerminalMiraculosis
Summary: When Boyd comes over to visit, Louie thinks it might be a good time to admit his feelings to him. Or, well, he doesn't think that, but his siblings certainly do.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	A Quick Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unfortunatelackofrats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelackofrats/gifts).



> Happy birthday Romeo!!!

“Thanks for coming over, Boyd,” Louie said as he walked after Boyd to the front doors of the mansion. Huey, Dewey, and Webby echoed him with farewells of their own from a few steps behind him.

“Thank  _ you _ all for having me!” Boyd chirped. “I had lots of fun!”

“Us too!” Webby said.

“Hey, so, do you need someone to walk you home or something?” Louie asked, stuffing his hands into his hoodie.

“I appreciate the offer, but I can just fly home,” Boyd said.

“Oh, uh, right,” Louie said, laughing a little. “Must be nice to be able to fly and stuff.”

“It is! You fly quite often, too, correct? With Mr. Launchpad and Ms. Della!”

“I—well, I guess,” Louie said. “That’s different though.”

Boyd cocked his head. “Different how?”

Louie shrugged, looking away. “I mean, I don’t know, all I do is sit there while the plane flies me around. Look, it doesn’t matter. Have a safe flight home.”

“Thanks! I’ll see you all later!”

“See ya,” Louie said as Boyd leapt out the door and activated his rocket boosters, launching off to the sky. Louie let out a sigh as he went.

Huey walked up next to him, elbowing him softly in the ribs. “Didn’t quite go the way you planned, huh, lover boy?”

“You—shut up,” Louie said, slapping him away. “It’s not like that.”

“Really? Not like that?” Dewey gave him an unimpressed stare. “Because you’ve been gross around him all  _ day.” _

“Aw, I think it’s cute!” Webby argued.

Louie huffed. “I don’t care what  _ either _ of you think because it isn’t a thing!”

Webby seemed disappointed. “You’re sure?”

_ “Yes _ I’m sure,” Louie said. “I’m allowed to be nice to people and not have it be a romantic thing.”

“Then why don’t you do that with anyone but Boyd?” Dewey asked suspiciously.

“Oh my god.” Louie rolled his eyes and started walking off. “I don’t have to deal with this.”

“That’s a shame, Louie, because Boyd said something verrrrrry interesting during the Woodchuck meeting last week,” Huey said.

Louie paused. He narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder at his brother. “…Yes?”

“Well,” Huey said, clearing his throat and looking impossibly smug, “he may have mentioned…  _ liking _ somebody.”

Louie whipped around, eyes blown wide. “He did? Really? Who?!”

Huey smirked. “Gotcha.”

Louie froze, blush rising, as he heard Dewey and Webby erupt into giggles off to the side. “N-n-no, wait, I mean—I was just—I just like drama! I’m just curious, there’s nothing like  _ that _ going on!” he pleaded. “I’m not—no! Stop laughing!”

“Oh my god, Louie, you’re so obvious,” Dewey spluttered out between giggles.

“I’m not obvious!” Louie hissed. “I’m an enigma wrapped in a freaking mystery!”

Dewey only laughed harder.

“It’s okay, Louie!” Webby assured. “It’s cute!”

“I’m not cute!”

“You’re  _ adorable,” _ Huey said.

“Shut up!” Louie crossed his arms. “Were you even telling the truth about the whole Woodchucks thing, or were you just trying to bait me?”

“Excuse you, I would  _ never _ lie,” Huey said. “Though, uh, yes, I was trying to bait you. But also he did say he liked someone!”

“Okay, so…” Louie waved his arm around. “Who does he like?”

“He didn’t say who it was,” Huey explained. “Just… you know. Someone.”

“Oh.” Louie frowned.

“I’m  _ sure _ it’s you, though,” Webby assured. “Aww, the two of you are going to be so  _ cute _ together!”

Louie glared at her. “Again: not cute.”

“Sorry,” Webby said, not looking very sorry.

“Yeah, it’s not cute, it’s gross,” Dewey said, crossing his arms.

Webby rolled her eyes. “You think  _ all _ romance is gross.”

“And I’m right! I mean, look at you and Lena!”

“What?!” Webby squeaked. “Lena isn’t  _ gross, _ she’s an amazing magical dark angel of magical  _ dreams!” _

“See?” Dewey protested, throwing out a hand. “Disgusting.”

“Louie, it’s really okay to admit that you have a crush on him,” Huey said. “We can help you!”

Louie gave him a flat look. “Yeah, so, I think your guys’ ‘help’ is the  _ last _ thing I want with this.”

“So you  _ do _ have a crush on him,” Dewey said.

“I, well, I wouldn’t say I have a  _ crush _ on him,” Louie grumbled. “I just, you know. I like him.”

Webby frowned. “…Isn’t that what a crush is?”

Louie shushed her.

“Well, have you considered telling him?” Huey suggested.

Louie narrowed his eyes at him. “This sounds suspiciously like you trying to help me. Also, yes, of course I’ve considered that.”

“Then why haven’t you?” Webby asked.

“Freaking, I don’t know, reasons!” Louie groaned. “Ugh.”

“Ha! You’re  _ nervous,”  _ Dewey said, breaking out into a smile. “You must really like him.”

“I’m not nervous, I’m being  _ cautious,” _ Louie said. He threw an arm out towards Huey. “I mean, apparently, he already likes someone. What are the chances that just  _ happens _ to be me?”

“Yeah, so he kind of doesn’t know that many other kids?” Huey said, scratching at the back of his head. “There’s, like, us and Violet? And that’s kind of it.”

“And Webby’s taken, obviously,” Dewey said. “And Huey and Violet have… whatever they have going on.”

“There’s nothing going on with me and Violet, though,” Huey said, confused. “Wait, is there something going on that I don’t know about?”

“…Don’t worry about it,” Dewey said. “And then that would just leave you and me, and, like, from there it’s pretty obvious, right?”

Louie nodded, stroking his chin. “Yeah, nobody in their right mind would ever like you. You have a point.”

“Wait.” Dewey blinked. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I still don’t know, though,” Louie said, steamrolling over him. “Like, what if—”

Suddenly, the doors to the manor burst open again, revealing Boyd hovering there on his rocket boosters. “Louie!”

“GAAAAAAAaa hello,” Louie said, nearly falling over but managing to catch himself. “What…?”

“I had a  _ fantastic _ idea!” Boyd announced. “You said you wished you could fly, right?”

“Uh oh,” Louie said.

“What if I took you flying?”

“Oh, well, I don’t know if—”

“Louie would  _ love _ that!” Webby said, clasping her hands together.

“Yes! That would be perfect!” Huey said excitedly. “You totally should!”

Louie gulped. “Well, sure, but—”

“Great!” Boyd said, grabbing Louie and tossing him over his back. “Now hold on tight!”

Louie’s eyes widened as Boyd’s thrusters made an ominous noise, and Boyd angled down into a readied crouch. “Wait wait wait I’m not so sure about thiiiiAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—”

* * *

“—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Louie screamed as the two of them rocketed over the rooftops of Duckburg. “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO HIGH UP!”

“Are you having fun, Louie?” Boyd called over the roar of his own engines.

“I’M GOING TO DIE!” Louie shouted. “WE’RE SO HIGH UP I AM  _ LITERALLY _ GOING TO DIE!”

“Both true statements!” Boyd said. “Unrelated, though. And hopeful it’s a while before you die.”

“YEAH I’M REALLY HOPING THE SAME THING RIGHT NOW,” Louie screamed.

“Wanna do a loop?” Boyd asked.

“BOYD I CANNOT EXPRESS TO YOU HOW  _ LITTLE _ I WANT TO DO A LOOOOOH MY GOD—”

* * *

“Well, that was fun!” Boyd said as he landed back in the foyer of the Manor. Huey, Dewey, and Webby were still there waiting, but Louie barely noticed them as he collapsed onto the hardwood, heaving labored, relieved breaths.

“Did you have fun?” Dewey asked.

“My life flashed before my eyes multiple times,” Louie said.

“Yeah, we could kind of hear you screaming from here,” Huey said.

Webby smiled at him. “I’m jealous!”

Louie stood up shakily. “Of course you are.”

“I should probably head back for real now,” Boyd said from behind him.

“What? Yeah! Uh, yeah, of course,” Louie said. “Um—thanks. Turns out flying is just as cool as I thought. Haha.”

“I’m glad!” Boyd chirped.

“Hey, um—” Louie nervously turned and looked over at his siblings, who gave him encouraging smiles. Webby mouthed ‘Go for it!’ and Dewey winked, shooting him a finger gun. Louie swallowed, looking back to meet Boyd’s eye, and lowered his voice. “Can I talk to you outside for a sec?”

Boyd nodded, and the two of them stepped out onto the porch, Louie closing the door behind them. He sighed. “So, uh…”

“What is it?” Boyd prompted.

“I, um, really like you, Boyd,” Louie said. “A lot.”

“Cool beans!” Boyd gave him a thumbs-up. “I like you a lot, too, Louie!”

Louie blinked. “No, I mean.  _ Like _ -like.”

“Yep!” Boyd said, using his left hand to slide a second thumbs-up alongside the first.

“Uh.” Louie opened his beak, then closed it again. “Yep.”

“I’ll see you again soon, okay?” Boyd said, switching from thumbs-up to waving. “Goodbye, Louie!”

Louie tried to say goodbye back, but failed, and ended up just kind of standing there, dumbfounded, until Boyd was long gone. Eventually, he shook his head and turned around, trudging back into the Manor.

Webby immediately bounced over to him. “Well? Did you tell him?”

“I… don’t really know,” Louie admitted.

Huey frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense. You either told him or you didn’t.”

“I  _ tried _ to tell him,” Louie said, still staring confusedly out the open door. “I have  _ no _ idea if he understood what I meant.”

“Well, what did you actually say to him?” Huey asked.

“I told him I liked him, and he said he liked me too. And—and I wasn’t sure if he meant, like, as a friend or something, so I said that I like-liked him.”

Webby gasped. “Wow! I haven’t even had the guts to tell  _ Lena _ that I like _ - _ like her, and we’re dating.”

Dewey side-eyed her. “…What?”

“It’s a big deal!” Webby said. “Like-liking is serious business!”

“Well, apparently not to Boyd, because after I told him, he just said ‘Yep’ and gave me a thumbs-up.”

Dewey raised an eyebrow. “Just… yep?”

“Yep,” Louie said.

“Um.” Huey cleared his throat. “So, maybe he was just telling you that he understood what you meant the first time?”

“But…” Louie groaned. “But if he  _ did _ understand what I meant, then why would he just leave it at that and fly off? Doesn’t that at least warrant, like, a bit of a conversation?”

“I mean, yeah, but there’s no way he’s  _ that _ oblivious, right?” Dewey reasoned. “I know he’s new to being a kid and all but come  _ on.” _

“Maybe he was just shy, and that’s why he left,” Webby said. “I know that when I first asked Lena out, I almost ran away, too.”

“Gah,” Louie said, rubbing at his temples. “This is—”

“Well, I did  _ try _ to run away, I guess,” Webby went on. “But it turns out the windows in her house have screens, so you can’t jump through them like you can the ones here? So I just kind of banged my head and flopped to the floor. Then Lena helped me up, though, which meant I got to hold her hand, and so I was holding her hand when she told me she’d love to go out with me, so that was really romantic. I guess that means trying to run away was a good thing?”

Louie looked at her flatly. “Are you done?”

“What?” Webby’s eyes widened, and a light blush dusted her cheeks. “Oh. I think I lost my point somewhere in there. Yeah, I’m done.”

“Good, because I honestly can’t take anymore of your perfect fairytale rom-com love story with Lena. It’s, like, disgustingly sweet.”

“Thank you!” Webby said. “I think?”

“Ooh, you’re  _ jealous _ of her and Lena, aren’t you?” Huey teased, crossing his arms and leaning in. “You want yourself and Boyd to have what they have. Is that it?”

“What? No.” Louie waved an arm, as if swatting the very idea out of the air. “What ‘they have’ is some, like, life-altering magically-enhanced love-destiny superdrama. I’d prefer something a little more lowkey, honestly.”

Huey just smirked. “You know, green isn’t a good look for you.”

“You—what? Green’s an  _ excellent _ look for me! It’s literally the only color I wear!”

“I was being metaphorical,” Huey said, rolling his eyes.

Dewey snorted. “Nerd.”

“Wait, wait, Louie,” Webby said, looking concerned. “What did you mean? About my relationship with Lena?”

Louie raised an eyebrow. “The thing about it being a sappy fairytale romcom, or the thing about it being a magical life-or-death soulmate romance?”

“Um—both, I guess?” Webby shrugged. “I just—I thought our relationship was pretty normal.”

The room went quiet for a second.

“Oh, jeez,” Dewey said. “Um.”

“What?” Webby asked, turning to him now. “I know I don’t have much experience, but I’ve read a lot of stories! What happened with Lena and me doesn’t seem  _ too _ different.”

Huey brought a hand up to the back of his neck. “Uhhhh.”

Webby frowned. “It’s not?”

“You and Lena met because she was a shadow sent to spy on you and your family by Scrooge’s oldest arch-nemesis,” Louie said. “For comparison, Donald met Daisy in, like, an elevator at a party.”

“I—but—he was  _ breaking into _ that party! See? Intrigue! And, I mean, you met Boyd because you two were both trying to rob Doofus, right?” Webby protested. “He’s also a robot! It’s all weird!”

“Yeah, but then there’s the whole thing about how Lena valiantly sacrificed her life for you and stuff,” Dewey said. “And then you brought her back through the power of love and friendship.”

“And now you share an unbreakable magical bond with her that responds directly to your emotions for one another,” Huey added. “I literally don’t think any two people in the entire world share a bond like you two do.”

“…Oh,” Webby said. Then, a smile spread across her beak. “I… never thought about it like that. I guess we are pretty special, huh? It’s like… it’s like fate!”

“Mmhmm. Mmhmm. Whatever,” Louie said. “I don’t want anything to  _ do _ with lovey dovey magical romance adventure crap. Or jet rocketing through the sky for that matter. I just want to, like, go out with Boyd for burgers or something.”

“He doesn’t eat,” Huey said. “He’s a robot.”

“Go out with Boyd to a movie or something,” Louie corrected. “Look, it doesn’t matter.”

“It matters a  _ lot!” _ Webby emphasized. “First dates are so important! You only get one!”

“Ooh, you should take him to Funzos,” Dewey suggested.

“Absolutely not,” Louie said. “Vetoed.”

“Well, whatever you do,” Huey said, putting a hand on Louie’s shoulder, “be sure to let us know.”

Louie raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“So we can help, of course!” Webby said.

“Yeah!” Dewey punched a fist in the air. “Wingmen!”

“Nope,” Louie said, brushing Huey’s hand off. “Nope, nope, nope. You guys stay  _ out _ of this.”

“Aw, but where’s the fun in that?” Webby protested.

“Oh my god.” Louie turned and started walking off. “Goodbye.”

“Noooo, Louie!” Dewey called. “Come on, man! Louie! Bro! Noooo!”

“Bye,” Louie repeated, disappearing up the stairs.

Once he was alone, he fished out his phone and navigated to his messages.

**Louie:** hey so I know you were just over but do you wanna hang out sometime next week? maybe see a movie or something?

**Louie:** just the two of us

**Boyd:** :D!

**Boyd:** I would love to! Let me ask Fenton and Dr. Gearloose :)

**Louie:** sweet

He let out a breath and slid the phone back into his hoodie. And now, he just had to keep this a secret from his siblings.

“Oh, this won’t end well,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, you can find me over at tumblr at [webby-vanderslap](https://webby-vanderslap.tumblr.com/).


End file.
